It Was My Idea
by Lady Imara
Summary: “When in the hell did she start making noises like that? Merlin, just listen to her. No, wait. Don’t! That girl is untouchable. As in out-of-bounds. Surrounded by glowing neon, DO NOT TOUCH signs.” - I promise it's NOT as raunchy as it sounds! Please RR


Title: It Was My Idea  
Author: **Beneeta**  
Pairing: Hermione Granger/Sirius Black  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: _"When in the hell did she start making noises like that? Merlin, just listen to her. No, wait. Don't! That girl is untouchable. As in out-of-bounds. Surrounded by glowing neon, DO NOT TOUCH signs."_

**Author's Note**: It started off as a short raunchy story but somehow _It Was My Idea_ became a humorous and lengthy one-shot. I hope you all like it as much as I had fun writing it! As always, **PLEASE REVIEW!**  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine as they all belong to JKR. If they were mine, DH would never have happened. -shudder-

* * *

**It Was My Idea**

Chocolate.

Popsicle.

Her delicate pink tongue started at the base and walked its way up to the pointy tip. With slow circular motions, the dark concoction disappeared into her eager and awaiting mouth. With her eyes shut in ecstasy, the girl moaned in exquisite pleasure.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Jail.

Bait.

He stood unnoticed, hidden in the shadows of the veranda at number twelve Grimmauld Place. Slack jawed and eyes glazing in befuddlement and more than a hint of desire.

_When in the hell did she start making noises like that? Merlin, just listen to her. No, wait. Don't! That girl is untouchable. As in out-of-bounds. Surrounded by glowing neon, DO NOT TOUCH signs._

The pink tongue slipped out again and this time licked its way down to base to gently nibble along the sides.

_Ahh, hell._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A deep cough roused Hermione from her sugar induced haze. With a jerk of surprise, Hermione's startled eyes flicked up to meet lust darkened ones.

"May I help you?" Hermione questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Just wondering if you're enjoying that?" Sirius asked, nodding his head in the direction of the Popsicle still clutched in her hand.

"Mmm-hmm, I just _love _sucking on long dark things," Hermione smirked as she slowly skimmed her eyes appreciatively down his body.

A slow smile spread across Sirius face, and his already dark eyes deepened to a near obsidian color. "Really? I know another long dark thing you can suck on if you're interested."

"Ohh," Hermione nearly purred, "tell me more."

Sirius couldn't take any more innuendo. His body had been on slow burn after seeing her daintily making her way down the Popsicle, and after their recent banter the burn had spread until he could feel the familiar tightening in his groin. With a muttered curse, Sirius grabbed Hermione and pulled her towards himfervently pressing his mouth to hers. He had to have a taste of that dirty and provocative mouth immediately.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Thank.

Tonks.

With Sirius mouth skillfully molding and nibbling hers, Hermione trailed her fingers into his silky shoulder length hair. As Sirius right hand deliberately brushed her left breast, Hermione clenched her fingers at his nape in response and pressed even closer towards his hard muscled body. After a few more breathless moments, Hermione and Sirius broke apart.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Sirius whispered softly as he tenderly brushed a tendril of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her right ear.

"When have you ever cared about following the rules Sirius? Don't start now, not when breaking the rules is so enjoyable," Hermione laughed, looking into his eyes and then giving him a brief but intense kiss on his mouth just for looking so damn gorgeous while standing there.

Sirius smiled in response to her laughter and gave an appreciate growl at her kiss, but his eyes still seemed troubled.

Noticing this, Hermione gently cupped his shaven face between her hands. "Sirius, I want this. Why else would I be eating a Popsicle in the middle of December if I wasn't trying to get your attention. I've done everything I could think of in the last couple of months, but no matter what I did I was still your godson's best friend. Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire and by being nineteen, 20 years your junior to boot. It seems I wasn't very discreet in my efforts, Tonks noticed and has been giving me advice ever since. After all, she went through the same thing with Remus. In fact, she suggested I use the Popsicle idea today while everyone was out Christmas shopping. Remind me to thank her later won't you? It seems to have worked perfectly." Hermione winked up at him as she lightly skimmed her mouth down his throat.

Sirius didn't even seem to have noticed that Hermione had stopped her heated, wet trail down his throat and had begun to gently bite his clavicle; he just gazed at her in astonishment. "You planned this? You want me? Me, Sirius Black, ex-convict and the current playboy of the Wizarding world."

"Yes to both. Though I really didn't need a reminder of your current fascination with bedding every available witch in London," Hermione frowned up at him and pulled away slightly.

Sirius gave her a sheepish shrug before pulling her back towards him. After all, what could he possibly say without putting his foot in his mouth?

Exactly.

Better to say nothing at all and to change the topic as quickly as possible.

"I don't know if I should feel flattered that you put so much effort into gaining my attention or worried that you've gone soft in the head for liking- no, wanting me."

"You should feel the former I believe. After all Sirius, like I've told Harry once before, you're a fanciable bloke. I like _and _want you."

"You've told Harry that he's fanciable?" Sirius asked, unconsciously tightening his grip on Hermione.

"No need to get jealous, it was a friend to friend thing." Hermione reassured him in a placating tone of voice, as she stroked his arm while struggling to hide a smirk.

"Right, of course it was. And I wasn't jealous."

"Exactly, let's forget the fact that you very nearly cracked my ribs." Hermione pretended to grimace in pain, lightly mocking his possessiveness.

"No I didn't!" _Had he?_

"Sirius, you loosened your hands as soon as I said it."

"No, I didn't." _Well, maybe he had given her a tiny squeeze, but nowhere near cracking ribs strength! Right?_

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Nuh-Uh."

"Yuh-Huh."

"Nope."

"Yup."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Aha, you just said no!"

"Aargh, Sirius. You tricked me!"

"I did no such thing," Sirius gasped, pretending to look affronted. "And stop pouting at me."

"I don't like losing arguments." Hermione's bottom lip was pushing out past her upper lip, annoyed that she had fallen into such a childish trap.

"Cheer up love, I'm sure we'll get into more arguments. I'll let you win sometimes."

"You'll _let_ me win? I don't think so Sirius Black. I always win."

"Okay darling. Whatever you say." Sirius replied, patting her on the head like she was five years old.

"Don't patronize me Black. I'll have you know I'm known as the smartest witch in my generation, I helped defeat Lord Voldemort, and some people… why are you laughing?" Hermione trailed off in bewilderment.

"Hermione, I was joking! Merlin, it's hilarious to see you get all huffy over such a small thing." Sirius was laughing so hard that he had to bend and place his hands on his knees to keep from falling onto the floor.

"Honestly, it's not that funny." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Actually love, it is."

Hermione just crossed her arms and pouted once more, looking like a petulant child who hadn't gotten her way.

Sirius let out one last laugh and then straightened outwrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer to him. Without giving her a chance to respond, he kissed away her pout and Hermione's previous irritation was wiped away in a flood of desire. As Sirius' tongue glided warmly against hers, Hermione slipped one hand under his shirt and lightly trailed her fingers across his back. In response to her caress, Sirius nudged her legs apart and settled himself between her thighs. Hermione could feel his hardness against her stomach and heat began to pool at the apex of her legs.

Before the situation got completely out of hand, Sirius pulled back from her embrace and rested his forehead against his. His intense gray eyes stared into her chocolate brown ones; searching for something she knew not what.

"Why do you like me Hermione?"

Hermione gave a light start; she certainly hadn't been expecting that. Wasn't it obvious why she lov-ah, liked him? Liked him, nothing else.

Wanting back the gaiety of only a few minutes ago, Hermione decided to tease him. "I'm not going to stroke your ego Sirius. I'm sure plenty of women already have."

Knowing what she was doing, Sirius decided to play along. "Please?" he asked, pouting much like she had done before.

"Now who's pouting," Hermione laughed.

"You know you want to tell me," Sirius wheedled.

Quickly tiring of the game, Hermione sighed and drew away a little from Sirius. She knew he would want a real answer eventually. Might as well tell him now rather than later.

"First, you're intelligent. Only three years back from the Veil and you're well on your way to becoming a Senior Auror. Second, you're a wonderful godfather to Harry, so I know you're a caring person despite how you try to hide it at times. Third, I love your Marauder type sense of humor. And finally, your have a really hot body Sirius."

Sirius gave a surprised bark of laughter, reminiscent of the times when he was in his animagus form, Padfoot. "You're pretty amazing yourself cupcake. Not as much as me of course, but still pretty damn close."

Hermione had stopped paying attention at 'cupcake'; the endearment had made her slightly ill. After replaying the last part of his statement, Hermione just rolled her eyes at him again; she was well used to his arrogant ways. "Don't call me cupcake."

"So sorry, honey bun."

"Sirius…" Hermione drawled out threateningly, teasingly dancing her fingers over the exposed tip of her wand that was sticking up from her jean pocket.

With heart-warming laughter, Sirius pulled Hermione closer to him and once again changed the subject. "So what if you're twenty years younger than me. Who cares that Molly Weasley might castrate me or that Harry will most likely hex me when he finds out I'm dating his best friend."

"I'll protect you Sirius," Hermione grinned up at him as she lifted her arms and linked her hands behind his head.

"Will you now?"

"Of course I will. I'm not scared of the Molly Weasley's and the Harry Potter's of the world. Besides, once they see how great we are together, they'll have to accept us. I mean, this isn't one of your casual flings. Right?" Hermione's question betrayed her slight insecurity at their friend's reactions and of his answer to the nature of their relationship.

"First off, this thing between us isn't a fling. You're not just another witch I picked up at a club. You're special; those other girls have nothing on you. And don't worry sweetheart, when we decide to tell everyone they'll see how great we can be together, and then they'll have to accept us." Sirius gave her a reassuring smile, "on the slight, near non-existent chance they don't, we can always say screw the world."

"Screw the world," Hermione echoed, turning the words over in her mind and then smirking at how they seemed to be such typical Sirius words. "I like it. Screw the world," Hermione repeated again.

Sirius had to chuckle at her smirk, it was pretty Malfoy-ish. "That's right love, screw the world."

Those words were the last ones said for a long while, as they new couple decided to screw each other instead.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Finite.

Incantatem.

**Pretty please with whatever you want on top, REVIEW! **


End file.
